


Up for this

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sure you're up for this?" Liz leaned against her locker as she watched Nikki zip the skin tight leather skirt she was wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up for this

**Author's Note:**

> For melissima's 2008 fandom stocking.

"Sure you're up for this?" Liz leaned against her locker as she watched Nikki zip the skin tight leather skirt she was wearing.

"Up for this? Baby, I was born for this." Nikki winked, fully enjoying having the freedom to go undercover again. That Liz was going to be out there was just the icing. They worked well together and, hey, Liz looked hot in those leather thigh high boots. There was nothing wrong with enjoying the view. And she was going to be enjoying that view all night long.

"You're just happy Don let you off probation," Liz retorted. "Otherwise you'd still be answering the phones."

"That too." Nikki shut her locker, readjusting her tiny top before turning to her partner. "How do I look?"

"Like a hooker."

"Good. You do, too."


End file.
